Who Needs Heroin?
by LOTRDesmond
Summary: Charlie is going through withdrawal. The poor boy needs his drugs. But can he get addicted to something new? One shot, loads of fluffernutter...:


Series: **What if this had happened? **

Who needs Heroin?

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…I own nothing….literally….nothing but my uber weird flower shorts, my sparkly green pencil, and my character…I know you are all disappointed.

A/N: Well umm….just a _wee _bit miffed at the fact that Charlie is DEAD….but not as much as my friend…this one is for her oh an BTW **I **am now in charge of the island so deal with it! 3 you all. This goes WAY WAY back to season one, right after the moth…so no Claire….oh well. Not. Look for a few more after this one. PS. I think it is easier to read double space so also deal with that…ok now I am done.

Who needs Heroin?

Charlie strummed along on his guitar slapping the body occasionally to add a beat. The song got more involved as he went along, soon he was singing, making up the words as he went. On and on went his hands on the strings, on and on went the beat, and on and on went the words. And there you had it, Charlie was lost.

But then it came again. It hit him like a bad cold. Sudden and unforgiving. His eyes shot open, their bright blue color streaked with blood from the veins behind his eyes. His fingers stumbled on the strings and the melody was gone. Charlie stopped singing because his mouth had gone dry. It was so hard to breathe. He was slowly dying and he knew it, and there was only one thing that was going to stop it. The one thing he needed but didn't have.

Heroin.

Charlie knew he needed to be strong about this. His brother had become clean why couldn't he? Of course his brother had had help and Charlie was all alone. Charlie placed the guitar down and slid off the rock where he had been sitting on to the ground. He wiped his eyes in his trembling hands and pulled his knees up to his chest. He put his head on his knees and began muttering to himself…keeping himself calm.

"You're fine Charlie, you're fine. There's nothing you can do now. Just deal with it. You made the choice, you did it for the best."

He began rocking back and forth subconsciously as he told himself the same things he told himself overtime the heroin withdrawal got to him.

"Everything is gonna be fine. It'll pass, it'll pass it'll…"

Someone touched his shoulder. Charlie's head shot up the hood flying off his head as he looked to see who was intruding on him. There was a girl there; Charlie didn't recognize her, probably a bit shorter than him with short cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. She was looking at him worriedly.

"Sorry, are you okay?" she asked, "I just heard you and you don't look so great."

"Nah, I'm fine." Charlie said standing up a bit shaky "Just a bit of jungle fever you know?" The girl laughed as Charlie sat down and then plopped down next to him. She looked at him for a second and then looked around and spotted the guitar.

"You play?" she asked striking up a conversation

"Yeah." Charlie said perking up "You like music?"

"Um…its only my life!" the girl said excitedly. Then she sat back for a second looking from Charlie to the guitar and back again. "Wait hold on a second…I know who you are! Yeah! Your Charlie Pace from Driveshaft! Right?" Charlie didn't say anything for a second out of shock. This girl was the first person on that damn plane that had recognized him, he smiled. He had found a fan.

"Yes that is indeed me." He said already feeling a lifetime better then he had a minute ago.

"You guys are one of my favorites! I don't believe I didn't recognize you sooner!"

_Well you did recognize me. _Charlie thought as the girl babbled on not noticing his moment of inattentiveness. "You sound like our number one fan to me." Charlie said grinning "So what's your name? Seeing as you know mine."

"Anna." She said sticking out her hand Charlie shook it

"Fantastic, Anna." He said cheerfully "You have no idea how…amazing, it is to find somebody who actually figured out who I was without having me tell them."

"Are you serious nobody has noticed you?" She asked cocking her head slightly.

"Yeah."

"Well apparently people don't appreciate good music."

Anna's head was whirring in circles. This was only the most amazing thing ever. She was talking to Charlie Pace. Best rock star ever. And twice as adorable in person. The fact that he was just talking to her made her giddy.

"Really? Now how could this possibly happen. What is happening to mankind?" Charlie asked sarcastically responding to her comment.

"One would think that either no one with taste was on that plane or everyone is crazy." Charlie laughed.

_I just made him laugh! I just made him giggle! _Anna thought excitedly

"Did you ever go to one of the concerts?" Charlie asked

"Yeah I went to the last one in Boston." Charlie thought back…damn that night Liam had gotten so wasted he didn't wake up for hours then next morning. Charlie had been terrified he was dead.

"Ah Boston, yeah I know which one you are talking about, did you see when…" but once again Charlie was cut off as two people came out of the trees.

Anna turned looked over at the two girls who had come in the clearing.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow, not like Charlie had been telling her a story or anything.

"Hey Charlie, Hey Anna." The girl on the left said. She was just as tall as Charlie with long blonde hair that fuzzed out in all directions from her haphazard bun. "Sayids back."

"He left?" Anna asked "Beth why do you not tell me these things?"

"Well you would know if you paid attention around here." The one on the right said. She was shorter then Beth but not by much and her hair shoulder length and brown. "We're here because apparently he said something important and he is getting ready to tell everybody." She gave Charlie a funny look. "Who's this?"

"Charlie." Anna said not bothering to explain "Go on Cassandra, we'll catch up." The two girls left and Charlie stood up.

"I guess we should go and see what the almighty doctor has to say." He said stretching. Anna tried not to do anything as she watched him, his shirt lifting up a bit to reveal the perfect stretch of abdomen.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said a little breathless. They started back toward the caves and Anna said "How did Beth know your name?"

"I was helping with fruit patrol the other day and, well, your friend isn't very patient is she? She got a little frustrated with my apparent slow tree climbing."

"Yeah, that's Beth." Anna said

As they walked back to the caves Charlie couldn't keep his eyes off Anna. The way she moved and how she never ran out of things to say. She was just about the cutest thing he ever saw. They walked into camp and Jack had just started talking.

"Sayid says there are others on the Island." He said loudly so everyone could hear "He says we not the only ones here." Charlie could see Beth and Cassandra in the crowd. Beth looked bored and Cassandra was hanging on Jack's every word. "So until we find out more about these "others" I don't think any of us should go off into the jungle alone, okay? Just so none of us wind up hurt." The group nodded in agreement with him. Charlie looked at Anna she didn't look afraid or concerned, just excited.

As the group dispersed Anna looked up at Charlie. "What if it's a rescue?" she said quickly "Maybe they are looking for us!"

"Jack seems to think they might be dangerous." Charlie reminded her. "And after seeing this Island a bit I wouldn't be surprised if they were." Anna's face fell a bit as she realized that Charlie was probably right. "Hey, don't be sad, come here." He took her hand and pulled her into the trees back toward where they had come from.

"I thought Jack said we shouldn't go out alone Mr. "They're dangerous?"

"We're not alone." Charlie said and he pulled Anna close to him. He rested his face on hers for a moment and then their lips touched. It was sweet and Anna only froze in surprise for a moment before returning the kiss. Charlie hugged her tight and kissed her harder. They stood in the trees together for a long time, their kissed seemed to stretch on for years. But Charlie never wanted it to stop, until he had to break away. Anna twitched a corner of her mouth into a smiled.

"I guess your right we're not alone." She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him with a fervent passion. Charlie cupped her head in his hands and kissed her just as enthusiastically enjoying the fire that spread through his veins. He had found his new drug.


End file.
